


Feverishly Hot

by PANic_inTheCl0set



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emetophilia, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nonbinary Character, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Other, Sickfic, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PANic_inTheCl0set/pseuds/PANic_inTheCl0set
Summary: Axel takes *good* care of Sky while they're sick.
Relationships: Axel/Sky
Kudos: 3





	Feverishly Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect too much, I've just started on writing smut. This is just really to indulge my bored self while messenger was down, not letting me talk to my friends sjdjks

Axel watched on as Sky bolted to the bathroom. He followed them, listening to their gagging, never taking his eyes off their pitiful form retching into the toilet bowl. He soon arrived behind them, kneeled and wrapped his arms around them. His breasts pressing against their back, he traced their sternum with a finger. The noises they were making were music to his ears, his arousal gradually soaking his panties. 

"You're so beautiful like this," he whispered before licking the shell of their ear. He turned their head by their chin to let himself access their drool-covered lips. The poor thing was trembling in his embrace, but he only smiled and proceeded to explore their mouth with relish. 

Immediately after they broke off, Axel carried Sky back to their bedroom. He sat them on the edge of the bed, and went to get a glass of water. He returned and offered them the glass. He supported the glass as they held it and drank up the contents. After so, Axel placed the glass on the nightstand, and assisted Sky to lie down. Once he made sure they were lying comfortably, he straddled them with a heated look. "Ah, you feel so hot, my love," he said in a sultry whisper, his thumb fiddling with their lips before inserting it into their mouth. Delirious with fever, they could only pant and moan. Grinding against their growing erection, Axel laughed, "look how you still have the energy for this, if it weren't for the readings on the thermometer earlier, I wouldn't believe you were sick."

Axel slid their boxers down, enough to free their erection. He could almost feel heat radiating from their cock as he continued to grind against it. "You want this, don't you, Sky?" he teased with a smirk, kissing down their neck. "Axel," they panted, eyes almost rolling to the back of their head. 

"Don't worry, my love. I'll spoil you this time since you're sick," he whispered into their ear before tasting their mouth once more. He stroked them, skillfully spreading their precum all over their shaft. Never taking his panties off, he pushed the garment aside and took them in, oh, so slowly. The bed creaked when he finally settled. 

"Oh fuck, you feel so good, baby," he said as he bit his bottom lip. He picked up the pace gradually, bouncing up and down their cock, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through the room. 

He carefully held the side of their face as he said adoringly, "can you hear that? It's because of your dick that my pussy's making this dirty sound." Axel leaned down and kissed Sky sloppily, bed creaking under their weight. 

"You're so beautiful, so weak, so pitiful," he said between moans, "I love you so much." Sky could only whimper in response, their fever making them dizzy, coupled with the mind-numbing pleasure Axel was giving them. 

Soon enough, Sky's breathing was stuttering, their jaw tensed as drool dripped from their gritted teeth. Keeping a close watch on them, Axel naturally didn't miss those signs and rode them in an even faster pace. "Come for me," he ordered as he took their hand and kissed their knuckles. Like a latch unlocked, they came, spilling their cum into his hungry cunt. Axel pressed his own abdomen, looking down at the passed out Sky with adoring eyes. He brushed off a stray hair and pecked them on their cheek, "you've been a very good Sky. Let's get you cleaned up."

Axel left to get a small tub, a towel, and a change of clothes. He returned and carefully wiped their body with the wet towel. He then changed them into a comfortable nightwear. When he was satisfied, he returned to the bathroom to take care of himself.


End file.
